


Fucking

by lowsywriter



Series: Noli me tangere [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, M/M, my poor attempt at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fushimi reflects at how he feels while fucking Misaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking

Fushimi hates fucking Misaki.

He hates the butterflies fluttering inside him.

And the tightness in his heart.

And the soft words spilling from Misaki’s mouth.

_Saruhiko_  once and again, in breathless whispers.

And wanting to smile because he don’t.

Misaki clinging to him with his hazel eyes closed.

And when he opened them he felt like crying

(so full of light, brilliant, blinding).

Fushimi hates fucking Misaki.

Their bodies covered in sweat and so damn hot.

Misaki’s hair spilled againts his pillow.

His scent all around him.

And all the little noises he made.

Fushimi really hates  _making love_  to Misaki.

Because they didn’t and they don’t

It’s just  **fucking**.

And he hates it more.


End file.
